


blame

by gaytimetraveller



Series: aimless tatsujun fluff [3]
Category: Persona 2
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytimetraveller/pseuds/gaytimetraveller
Summary: Jun always seemed to think things had been his fault.





	

**Author's Note:**

> it's 2:29am and i would like to dedicate this to the really good jun meta i read tonight

Even if they understood each other more than anyone else, sometimes Tatsuya couldn't imagine the things Jun had gone through. He knew nearly everything that'd happened, Jun had told him himself, albeit over time. Jun wasn't very good at talking about some of the things that'd happened; sometimes he'd just clam right up before he said too much, and sometimes he'd try but he just _couldn't_.

Tatsuya knew terrible, unimaginably terrible things had happened, things that Jun was fairly convinced were all his own fault (they weren't they really weren't, neither of them was at fault, least of all him). More than once Jun had told him, stumbling through words and nearly crying, that he hadn't really been in control back then, that that wasn't what he wanted at all, that half of it was the fruition of thoughts that were never his that he never wanted to fulfill. Tatsuya didn't see how it ever could've been his fault.

Sometimes it could be hard, sometimes Jun was still plagued by ideas that weren't his, Tatsuya suspected it more often than he'd ever say it happened. At least he was trying, and Tatsuya couldn't do more than just being there, there to comfort him when he needed it. There to tell him that it wasn't his fault, that he wasn't murderer, that no, none of that had been his idea, that it wasn't, hadn't been, never would be his fault.

Jun never seemed to entirely believe him, but at least he tried, at least they both tried. And Tatsuya was always there, waiting patiently for Jun to say what he needed to, in his own time, even when things got hard. And Jun was there to do the same for him.


End file.
